In earlier studies, we have shown that the opioid antagonist naloxone acts on opioid receptors in the enteric nervous system to ameliorate chronic constipation. This project consists of systematic studies of the use of oral naloxone to treat opioid-induced constipation in methadone maintained former heroin addicts and in chronic pain patients.